narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Toumei Datta Sekai
Toumei Datta Sekai (透明だった世界 - literalmente "El Mundo que fue Transparente") es el séptimo opening de Naruto: Shippūden, interpretado por el cantante japonés de J-Pop Motohiro Hata. Sinopsis Jiraiya empieza a escribir en un papel, luego Naruto sostiene el primer libro escrito por Jiraiya parado sobre una roca donde entrenaba el Arte Ermitaño, después se ve en imágenes el pasado de los huérfanos de la lluvia. Momentos después a Pain, junto a los otros Caminos del Dolor, y a Konan listos para invadir Konoha, durante el ingreso se ve a los miembros restantes de Akatsuki (Tobi, Zetsu y Kisame), a Taka con los trajes de Akatsuki y a los ninjas de Konoha, se ve que la aldea está siendo atacada, Sai pelea, junto con Yamato, con el Camino Asura, Gamabunta con el Camino Animal y el Rinoceronte Gigante, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Choji con el Camino Preta, el Camino Humano le saca el alma a una mujer, la cual es Shizune, el Camino Naraka hace una invocación, Hinata, Ino y Sakura pelean contra Konan, el Camino Deva ataca a Neji, Lee, Tenten y Kiba con Shinra Tensei. Finalmente aparece Naruto llegando desde el cielo en Modo Sabio listo para pelear contra los Seis Caminos del Dolor de Pain. Al terminar, el Camino Deva corre en dirección a Naruto sacando una barilla de recepción de chakra para atacarlo, Naruto parece hacer lo mismo que ese Camino solo que sin arma ninja, se detienen y uno frente al otro y aparece el escrito de Jiraiya. Letra Romaji= Oh oh oh oh (x4) Ano hi hontou ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke? Tou ni wasurete shimatta yo Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienakunatte ite Sore na no ni Bokura kaerezu ni ita Dokoka ni kowaresou na moroi kokoro Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushite'ru Ootte kakushite'ru Sayonara aenakunatta tte Bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara Kimi no inai sekai datte hashiru yo Itsuka no itami wo… Koete… Oh oh oh oh (x2) Koete Oh oh oh oh (x2) |-| Romaji Completo= Oh oh oh oh (x4) Ano hi honto ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke? Tou ni wasurete shimatta yo Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienaku natte itte Sore na no ni bokura kaerazu ni ita Doko ka ni kowaresou na moroi kokoro Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushiteru Ootte kakushiteru Sayonara aenaku natta tte Bokura wa tsudzuki ga aru kara Kimi no inai sekai datte hashiru yo Itsu ka no itami mo koete Koete... Wareta garasu no kakera kusamura no nioi natsu no kizuguchi Nee kimi wa ima doko ni iru no? Sumi kitta mizu mo itsu shika nikuku mo nigotte shimatte Kidzuitara boku mo otona ni natteta Yura yura minamo ga hansha shite ita Hikari wa ima demo kagayaki wanatteru Kagayaki wanatteru Sayonara ano hi te wo futte Are kara kimi mo kawattan darou Sore demo ikite yukun datte Ikutsu mo nakitai yoru wo koete Ano hi honto ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke? Sayonara aenaku natta tte bokura wa tsudzuki ga aru kara Boku ga tsukuru sekai nande hashiru yo Itsu ka mita mirai mo koete Koete... |-| Español= Oh oh oh oh (x4) ¿Que fue lo que realmente perdí ese día? ¡No puede ser! Lo olvidé Nos perdimos de vista por un instante al atardecer luego de eso no nos volvimos a ver ¿En qué lugar hay un frágil corazón a punto de romperse? Detrás de duras palabras está tratando de esconderse, tratando de esconderse Adiós, aunque ya no nos volvamos a ver nosotros tenemos que seguir adelante Incluso en un mundo en el que ya no estás, yo correré Y algún día el dolor cruzaré... Oh oh oh oh (x2) Lo cruzaré... Oh oh oh oh (x2) |-| Inglés= Oh oh oh oh (X4) What did I really lose on that day? I forgot long ago We lost sight of each other in the twilight What's more; we were unable to return Somewhere our brittle, broken hearts Try to hide behind strong words Try to hide Farewell, although we couldn't be together We will carry on Even in a world where you no longer exist, I will run Overcome... Oh oh oh oh (x2) Overcome Oh oh oh oh (x2) |-| Kanji = あの日 ホントに失ったものって何だったっけ？ とうに忘れてしまったよ 夕暮れで 二人 少しずつ見えなくなっていって それなのに 僕ら 帰れずにいた どこかに 壊れそうな脆い心 強がる 言葉で覆って隠してる 覆って隠してる サヨナラ　会えなくなったって 僕らは続きがあるから 君のいない世界だって 走るよ いつかの痛みも 超えて 超えて Vídeo Vídeo thumb|center|600 px Video Original thumb|center|601 px Personajes En orden de aparición: *Jiraiya *Naruto Uzumaki *Nagato *Konan *Yahiko *Orochimaru *Tsunade *Akatsuki (Original) *Seis Caminos del Dolor *Tobi *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu *Suigetsu Hōzuki *Jūgo *Karin *Sasuke Uchiha *Anko Mitarashi *Ibiki Morino *Shikaku Nara *Chōza Akimichi *Inoichi Yamanaka *Ise *Shibi Aburame *Yamato *Shiho *Shizune *Genma *Raido Namiashi *Shikamaru Nara *Sai *Sakura Haruno *Iruka Umino *Rinoceronte Gigante *Gamabunta *Chōji Akimichi *Kakashi Hatake *Rey del Infierno *Ino Yamanaka *Hinata Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Fusō *Ise Versión Película *Minato Namikaze *Chōza Akimichi *Shibi Aburame *Sāra Curiosidades *Este opening junto a Diver y Totsugeki rokku son los únicos que colocan el logo de la serie cerca del final de la canción. *Este opening muestra varias peleas que no ocurren en el manga y anime, tales como Sai luchando contra el Camino Asura siendo el caso que Sai está casi ausente durante la saga. **También muestra una pelea entre Konan vs. Sakura, Hinata e Ino, cosa que no sucede. **También se muestra al equipo Gai luchando contra Camino Deva, mientras que en el manga y el anime ni siquiera estaban en Konoha para luchar. *La canción también es usada en un opening en versión película para el anime Naruto: Shippūden. *Shino es el único de los 11 de konoha que no es visto luchando. en:Tōmei datta Sekai pl:Toumei Datta Sekai Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings